The Day
by Elanta
Summary: El día que Peter traicionó su amistad, el día que Lily y James murieron, el día que Sirius acabó en Azkaban, el día que Remus vio desmoronarse su mundo... simplemente El Día.TERMINADO Gracias por todos los reviews que aún seguís dejando, se os quiere.
1. The Day I

N. de A.: He dividido en dos el fic por cuestión de espacio pero es un sólo capítulo. Este fic está inspirado en un fanart que podéis encontrar en http: lovewolf.aquasky. jp/cg-poa /sorezore .html (Recordad que hay que quitar los espacios para que la dire funcione, esto de no dejarnos poner pages web es un tostón).

29-11-1982

9:30

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..._"

El anciano terminó de hablar, apoyó los brazos en la mesa y cruzó las manos ante su rostro. Observaba a su interlocutor por encima de sus lentes de media luna. Éste era un hombre joven, de revuelto pelo negro, que parecía encontrar fascinante uno de los cachivaches plateados de la mesa porque no apartaba la vista de él.

- James -.

Los ojos castaños por fin se alzaron para mirar al director de Hogwarts.

- Me ha hecho venir a escuchar esa profecía, por lo que deduzco que usted cree en la posibilidad de que mi hijo... -. Se quitó las gafas y se pasó una mano por el rostro. La manga de la túnica resbaló, dejando al descubierto tres profundos cortes paralelos en el brazo, una marca de poderosas garras.

- Sí, creo que puede ser el niño de la profecía – se limitó a decir el anciano.

- Pero hay cientos de nacimientos en Julio, ¿cómo está tan seguro de que se trata de Harry? -.

- Sólo hay dos niños que responden a la profecía, porque sólo hay dos parejas en el mundo mágico que se enfrentaron a Voldemort tres veces y han escapado con vida: vosotros y los Longbottom -.

James se levantó de la silla y paseó arriba y abajo del despacho del director. Moverse siempre le había ayudado a pensar.

- ¿Y ahora qué?, aunque nos escondamos Voldemort acabará por dar con nosotros -.

- La Orden os protegerá, Neville y Harry son ahora la gran esperanza de futuro para el mundo -.

- ¿¡Protegernos!?, ¡la Orden está al borde del colapso! – gritó James – Edgar, Guinevere, Gideon, Fabian, los McKinnons... ¡apenas quedamos veinte personas, Dumbledore, veinte! ¡nos están matando como a cucarachas! -.

- Hay una forma de esconderos, una tan segura que aunque Voldemort en persona se paseara por delante de vuestra casa no podría encontraros -.

El arranque de ira del joven padre se difuminó tan rápido como había llegado.

- ¿Cómo? -.

- Con el encantamiento Fidelio, el mismo que usamos para proteger el emplazamiento de nuestro cuartel general -.

- Pero... eso significará que los Longbottom y Lily y yo no podremos ayudar a la Orden -.

Dumbledore sonrió, orgulloso de aquel muchacho que había crecido a base de travesuras y ahora no dudaba en entregar la vida por personas a las que ni conocía.

- Te lo repito, James, vuestras familias y su seguridad son ahora nuestra prioridad -.

- De acuerdo, haremos el encantamiento – concedió Potter – Mi guardián secreto será Sirius -.

La última afirmación hizo que Dumbledore frunciera el ceño.

- No deseo ofenderte, pero preferiría que me escogierais a mí como vuestro guardián -.

- ¿Por qué?, Sirius es la persona más leal y valiente que conozco, moriría antes que traicionarnos -.

- Sé que aprecias a Sirius como si fuera tu propio hermano, sin embargo tengo pruebas fidedignas de que alguien de la Orden está pasando información a Voldemort -. Dumbledore reflejaba una profunda desazón y tristeza – Era la única explicación a cómo pudieron tenderle la emboscada a los McKinnons -.

Era imposible. James repasó mentalmente los rostros de sus compañeros de Orden, a cada cual más querido. Había gente a la que conocía desde los once años, amigos que serían incapaces de una traición semejante.

- Confío en Sirius – dijo finalmente – Puede que haya un topo en el grupo, pero no es él. Es una seguridad que va más allá de lo racional, profesor. Sirius es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, y sé que sería capaz de arrojarse a las fauces de un dragón por Lily, por Harry o por mí -.

- Es tu decisión James, la respeto -. Dumbledore asintió lentamente con la cabeza – Sea así, Sirius Black será el guardián secreto de los Potter -.

=======================================================

29-11-1982

21:45

El Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix bullía de actividad. Diez magos se preparaban para atacar uno de los escondrijos mortífagos, el lugar dónde tenían retenidos a tres miembros de poderosas familias del mundo mágico con el objetivo de extorsionarles.

En un rincón, un atractivo joven de 23 años terminaba de equiparse. Anudó con fuerza los protectores de brazos y piernas antes de enfundarse una túnica azul, color que apenas hacía sombra al de sus ojos. Deslizó los dedos por el brillante pelo negro, que se estaba dejando crecer, y lo sujetó en una pequeña coleta baja.

- ¡Sirius Black, vamos a una misión no a un pase de modelos! -.

Los gritos de Alastor Moody arrancaron la carcajada general, incluido Sirius.

- Tranquilo, Ojoloco, el hecho de combatir no está reñido con la elegancia, tengo una reputación que mantener ¿sabes? -.

- Tiene razón, además si hay alguna mortífaga se distraerá mirando a Black – rió Elphias.

- Tú eres igual que él, Doge – dijo Anne.

- Pero yo tengo más clase, y soy más guapo – protestó Sirius - ¿A que sí, Anne? -.

Ella enrojeció y dijo algo que medio sonó a "en tus sueños, Black", desencadenando más risas. Moody renunció a imponer disciplina y fue a revisar las pociones de ataque entre gruñidos.

Sirius sonrió. Le gustaba crear buen ambiente antes de una misión, la gente rendía más si estaban alegres que rumiando los últimos asesinatos. Los Bones... parecía mentira que ya no volverían a ver ni a Edgar ni a Laura. Frunció el ceño. Hacía tres días ellos, dos semanas atrás Meadowes, un mes... ¿ya se había cumplido un mes desde la muerte de Andrómeda? Debía buscar tiempo y visitar a Ted, podría animarle y ver qué tal le iba a él con la niña. Adoraba a su prima de doce años tanto como había querido a su madre, aunque todavía se preguntaba se dónde narices habría sacado Adrómeda el nombre de Nymphadora.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Lupin? -.

La pregunta de Kingsley sacó a Sirius de sus elucubraciones. Era cierto, hacía días que no tenía noticias de Remus, cuatro, desde la última luna llena que paso en compañía de James. Últimamente también tenía muy descuidado a su amigo licántropo.

- Estará descansando, ya sabes – replicó Sirius, casi con desgana.

- Sí, tienes razón -.

Cogieron las escobas a una orden de Moody y se "desilusionaron".

- Recordad, si alguno de nosotros cae, los demás debéis seguir adelante con la misión -.

- Ojoloco, agradeceríamos que dejaras de darnos ánimos antes de trabajar -.

Los dos ojos, el normal y el mágico, se clavaron furibundos en Sirius.

- Te encanta sacarle de sus casillas – rió Kingsley a su lado.

- No, sencillamente va a dar al traste con mi plan de crear buen rollo – gruñó Black - Quiero pasar buenos momentos con vosotros, porque nadie sabe quien faltará mañana -.

- Tú no -.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? -.

- Te meriendas mortífagos como si fueran meigas fritas -.

Sirius miró ceñudo al mago de piel oscura durante un instante y luego soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Adelante! -.

Los diez magos se alzaron del suelo y desaparecieron entre las nubes.

================================================

29-11-1982

23:35

Silencio y penumbra. La muchacha miró a sus dos compañeros adultos, encogidos de miedo y agotamiento. El hecho de tener doce años la había salvado hasta el momento de torturas mayores que los empujones y alguna bofetada.

Se escucharon varias explosiones y la pared del pasillo saltó por los aires. La chica retrocedió cuando la puerta se dobló por el impacto de un trozo de muro. Después se abrió bruscamente en medio de un chisporroteo de chispas azules; un hombre pelirrojo entró en la celda con gesto preocupado pero sonrió al descubrir a los tres prisioneros.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? -.

- ¿Quién es usted? –.

- Me llamo Arthur, hemos venido ha sacarles de aquí, ¿pueden andar? -.

- Sólo yo – dijo la chica.

- Vaya... ¡eh, necesito ayuda! -.

Por la puerta entraron una mujer y un chico bastante joven.

- Emmeline encárgate de ese, Sirius lleva a la niña -.

- Tenemos un buen combate ahí fuera, por lo menos treinta mortífagos, Ojoloco dice que cojamos a los rehenes y nos larguemos – informó Emmeline, invocando una camilla.

Sirius se cargó a la espalda a la chiquilla.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó ella.

- Sirius Black -.

- Yo soy Leonor Haddock -.

- Bien, señorita Haddock, quiero que te agarres fuerte porque vamos a correr y no quiero que te caigas – le sonrió por encima del hombro.

Los tres miembros de la Orden salieron corriendo de allí con Black en vanguardia lanzando a diestro y siniestro maldiciones.

- _¡Impedimenta!_ -.

Sirius cayó al suelo, Leonor rodó por el suelo sin lastimarse.

- ¡Corred, no me esperéis! – gritó Sirius, bloqueando un hechizo desde el suelo.

Arthur agarró a Leonor del brazo y siguió adelante con una camilla flotando a su lado y Emmeline tras él con el otro rehén. Un rayo alcanzó al joven Black en el hombro, la sangre brotó junto con su ira.

- _¡Ignium!_ -.

Una ráfaga de llamas partió de la varita de Sirius prendiendo las túnicas de tres mortífagos.

- _¡Rupture! _-.

Medio pasillo se hundió y el suelo se fragmentó bajo los magos oscuros. Jadeando, Sirius procuró recuperarse para seguir a sus compañeros. Al alzar la vista descubrió a un superviviente que, tras salir de bajo los cascotes, huía. El estómago de Sirius se contrajo, conocía esa forma de correr y el cuerpo rechoncho embutido en túnica negra, había estado corriendo con él por los pasillos de Hogwarts durante siete años.

Se incorporó, saltó el boquete que él mismo había creado y fue en pos del mortífago varita en ristre.

- _¡Desmaius!_ -.

El hechizo pasó por encima del fugitivo cuando éste tropezó. Sirius maldijo e intentó alcanzarle antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie. Estaba a escasos dos metros de él cuando seis mortífagos entraron en la sala y no tardaron mucho en hacer sus conjeturas. Sólo el instinto y los reflejos de Sirius le permitieron invocar un hechizo que derrumbó el techo y bloqueó el pasillo. Eso les entretendría lo suficiente para permitirle ir a la salida.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, un tanto inseguro. Al llegar al exterior se negó a que nadie le ayudase y, cogiendo su escoba, se desapareció.

================================================

30-11-1982

2:15

Sirius tiró la puerta de una patada.

- ¡Peter! -.

Un aterrado, soñoliento y en pijama Pettigrew asomó su puntiaguda nariz fuera de su dormitorio. Sus pequeños ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el aspecto de Sirius: encolerizado, desaliñado y empapado en sangre.

- Sirius... vaya... ¿qué ha pasado? -.

Black no abrió la boca. Se dedicó a destrozar la casa de su amigo como si buscara algo, hasta que se derrumbó exhausto sin haber encontrado nada.

- Padfoot, ¿qué ha pasado? -. Peter se arrodilló junto a su compañero.

- Rescatamos a los rehenes, me atacaron y yo vi... yo vi... -. El joven escondió el rostro entre sus manos – Perdona -.

- Deberías ir a que te curaran eso -.

- Sí... cierto... -. Sirius se levantó.

- Mañana vas a estar hecho un asco -.

- Sí... y tengo que ir a ver a James, me va a echar una bronca de las suyas... bye, Wormtail... ya me dirás lo que te debo por los destrozos -.

Sirius se desapareció.

Peter volvió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama. Respiró hondo. Su mano sacó de entre las desordenadas sábanas un hatillo de ropajes negros y una máscara manchados de yeso y sangre. Los contempló durante unos interminables minutos antes de arrojarlos con toda su ira contra la pared.

================================================

30-11-1982

3:20

Remus revisó una última vez los paquetes en un discreto soportal. Había comprado un poco de todo lo que necesitaba, incluso el raro polvo de escamas de dragón. Odiaba tener que entrar en el Callejón Knockturn, pero era el único lugar donde vendían aquellos productos. Cerró las bolsas y caminó calle abajo, ocultando su rostro bajo la capucha.

La gentuza de aquel lugar no solía molestarle. Muchos de ellos disponían de formas para percibir que era un licántropo y los que no, lo averiguaban rápido. Se le consideraba una criatura de la oscuridad, un ser con pleno derecho a recorrer los pasajes de Knockturn, reino de la magia negra en el corazón de Londres. Sacudió la cabeza. Si seguía ahondando en pensamientos tan lúgubres sólo conseguiría deprimirse del todo.

Entró por fin en el Callejón Diagón, aunque a esas horas resultaba tan o más siniestro que el que acababa de dejar. La amenaza de los mortífagos retenía a todo el mundo en sus casas entre la puesta y la salida del sol, como si la luz pudiera hacer algo.

Lupin depositó unas monedas en la barra del Caldero Chorreante y usó una de las chimeneas para volver a su casa. Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera le preocupó toparse con alguien del Ministerio controlando la Red Flú.

Aterrizó en el salón de su casa en medio de una llamarada verde. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se desplomó en el sofá. Se registró los bolsillos de la raída túnica hasta dar con una barrita de chocolate.

La última luna llena había sido especialmente dura a consecuencia de las preocupaciones que acarreaba pertenecer a la Orden. Incluso había atacado a James en su forma de ciervo, suerte que sólo fue un zarpazo lanzado con mal humor. Dumbledore, a saber cómo se había enterado, le visitó esa tarde y le ordenó descansar y olvidarse un poco de Voldemort. Cuando él intentó replicar, el director zanjó el problema con un "medio muerto no me sirves, Remus".

Unos golpes en la puerta le sobresaltaron. El reloj de pared marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. Desenfundó la varita y miró por la ventana. Era Sirius.

- ¿Qué haces a estas... demonios, ¡por Merlín!, ¿qué te ha pasado, Padfoot? -.

- ¿Me dejas pasar y te lo explico sentado?, te advierto que desmayado soy difícil de mover, Moony -.

Remus le llevó hasta el sofá y preparó té con mucho azúcar para los dos con un movimiento de varita. Luego sacó su botiquín y obligó a Sirius a estarse quieto mientras le examinaba la herida.

- No es grave, el problema ha sido la pérdida de sangre -.

- ¿Dónde estabas, Moony? – preguntó Black – Llevo más de una hora esperándote en la puerta -.

- Debiste ir a otro sitio a que te curaran al ver que yo no estaba -.

- Nah, tú lo haces mejor, tienes mucha práctica a la hora de tratar heridas – sonrió divertido – Y luego siempre me das chocolate -.

- No tienes remedio – suspiró Remus – Supongo que la misión habrá salido bien -.

- Sí, el rescate de unos rehenes, creo que yo fui quien salió peor parado -.

- Siempre eres de los que sale más perjudicado, cuando queremos darnos cuenta te estás batiendo con una veintena de mortífagos a la vez -.

- Exagerado -.

- No tienes que demostrarnos nada -.

- ¿Demostrar? -.

Remus sintió como Sirius se ponía tenso. Cogió un tarro de cristal, empapó un paño con su contenido y procedió a limpiar la sangre seca.

- Por lo de Regulus, por tu familia... no tienes que demostrar cada día que eres leal a la Orden -.

Black alcanzó la taza y se tragó el té casi sin respirar, el calor le sentó bien pero no disipó su enojo. Llevaba toda la noche, desde que vio a aquel mortífago idéntico a Peter, de mal en peor.

- Eso es asunto mío, Remus. Mi trabajo es cazar mortífagos y apear del poder a Voldemort, si fuera posible borrándolo del mapa, y eso es lo que hago -.

En otras circunstancias Lupin hubiera contestado de forma afable y pronto su amigo habría estado pidiéndole disculpas. Sin embargo, esa noche aún arrastraba las consecuencias de una de las peores transformaciones de los últimos cinco años, acababa de llegar de pasar una noche horrible en Knockturn y estaba demasiado cansado de todo.

- Perdone señor Black, a veces olvido que la Orden funciona gracias a que tú existes -.

- El sarcasmo sobra, Remus, sé que los demás hacéis una estupenda labor pero yo soy el que más mortífagos mata, es lo único que me limitaba a señalar -.

- Ah, por supuesto, no todos podemos ser un asesino psicótico como tú -.

- ¡Yo no soy ningún psicótico!, ¡y si librar al mundo de esos engendros me convierte en un asesino, pues que así sea! Lo prefiero a ser un blando que perdonaría a un enemigo que le arrancaría el corazón sin dudar -.

- No eres ningún psicótico, pero casi todas las noches apareces empapado en sangre propia y ajena para que te cure porque no puedes ir al hospital, ¡eres un maldito sádico, Sirius!, comportándote así no eres mejor que ellos -.

El joven de cabello negro se levantó y recompuso su túnica lo mejor que pudo. Estaba pálido.

- ¿Dónde estabas, Remus? -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Ya me has oído, ¿dónde demonios te habías metido a las tres de la madrugada? -.

- Tengo vida propia fuera de la Orden, a diferencia de otros, y es privada -.

- Mundungus me dijo que te ha visto varias veces en Knockturn -.

- Estás paranoico, ¿lo sabías? -.

- Entonces es cierto -.

- Sí, voy a Knockturn ¿y qué?, ¿acaso piensas que soy un mortífago? -.

La mirada de Sirius fue de sobra elocuente. Remus se puso en pie a una velocidad inhumana y le propinó un puñetazo que le mandó al suelo; Sirius sólo vio un destello dorado y el dolor del porrazo.

- Vete-a-la-mierda-Sirius Black – gruñó Lupin – Sal de mi casa, ¡ahora! -.

El joven animago se incorporó y, con una última enigmática mirada azul hacia su amigo, salió dando un portazo y se marchó en la escoba que había dejado tirada en el porche.

- Estoy harto de soportar ese maldito mal genio suyo, harto de pagar sus días malos. Esta vez o me pide perdón o no vuelvo a hablarle en mi maldita vida de licántropo -.

Quizás, si Remus Lupin hubiera sabido que sería la última vez que vería a su amigo en once años, si supiera que al día siguiente ese energúmeno al que tanto quería acabaría en Azkaban, habría obrado de otra manera.

================================================

30-11-1982

12:05

James se echó hacia atrás y sonrió orgulloso al ver la estantería perfectamente montada con todos los libros en correcto orden. Desde que se casó con Lily, la Orden del Fénix les había tenido muy absorbidos y apenas pudieron acondicionar la casa que se compraron en el Valle de Godric.

Bajó las escaleras, siguiendo el aroma de uno de los famosos guisos "made in Lily Evans". Para llegar a la cocina James primero tuvo que esquivar a Harry, que parecía un puffskein alocado correteando de un lado a otro del salón con su nuevo tacatá.

- ¿No deberías vigilar un poco al niño? -.

Lily se giró hacia su marido con una radiante sonrisa.

- Es como su padre, no quiero ni pensar en el día que le compres su primera escoba -.

- Será un magnífico jugador... ¿qué cocinas? -.

- Pato al horno; ya sabes que Sirius viene a comer y he pensado en hacer su plato favorito, con lo poco que le vemos últimamente -.

- Es cierto, ¿dónde se habrá metido? -. James miró el reloj del salón – Ya tendría que estar aquí -.

- Cálmate, seguro que tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde y andará holgazaneando en la cama -.

- ¡Papá!, ¡papá! -.

Harry estaba en la entrada de la cocina alzando los bracitos. Apenas tenía un año pero ya se podía apreciar el negro cabello de su padre y los brillantes ojos verdes de su madre. James le cogió en brazos y le lanzó un par de veces al aire haciendo reír al pequeño.

- Ten cuidado, al final tú o Sirius me incrustáis al niño en el techo -.

- No exageres, Lily -.

La joven pelirroja apagó el horno y recogió los cacharros que había estado utilizando. Con un par de golpes de varita todo estuvo limpio y la mesa del salón preparada para tres comensales. James la observaba, cada gesto, cada expresión de su rostro.

- Esto ya está... James, ¿por qué me miras así? -.

- Porque eres preciosa y eres mía -.

Lily rió bajito y le besó en la boca. Quedó abrazada a él y al bullicioso Harry, que ya estaba pidiendo volver al tacatá para proseguir sus andanzas. Por un instante recordó la profecía, la sombra que se cernía sobre su felicidad, y se estremeció.

- Lily, cariño, ¿qué ocurre? -.

- Tengo miedo -.

Una mano se deslizó por las hebras rojizas de su cabello.

- Os protegeré pase lo que pase, sé que derrotaremos a Voldemort, igual que sabía que algún día serías mi esposa -.

- Siempre serás un maldito egocéntrico, Potty -.

El timbre de la puerta zanjó la conversación. James, con Harry en brazos, abrió la puerta y enarcó las cejas.

- Estás hecho un asco, Padfoot -.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Prongs -.

- Anda pasa, Lily ha preparado tu plato favorito -.

Sirius, elegante como siempre, pero pálido y con unas ojeras del Valle de Godric a Birmingham, saludó a su anfitriona con un beso en la mejilla.

- Una noche movidita -.

- No lo sabes tú bien, hermana -. El atractivo joven cogió entonces a Harry y le dio un par de achuchones - ¿Quién es el mejor ahijado del mundo?, no sabes como te echo de menos coleguita -.

- Sirus, Sirus – rió Harry - ¿Amo jugá? -.

- Ni hablar, primero comeremos y luego podréis dedicaros a destrozarme la casa – intervino Lily.

Se sentaron a la mesa y la pelirroja se encargó de servir los platos. Sirius hacía saltar a su ahijado sobre su rodilla mientras Harry soltaba chillidos y carcajadas.

- ¿Cómo va el hipogrifo?... al trote, al trote... ¿y ahora?... ¡al galope, al galope! -.

- ¡Black, suelta al niño de una vez! -.

Éste hizo uno de sus famosos mohines, la carita de cachorrito abandonado que conseguía ablandar hasta a las piedras.

- Vade retro Sirius Black, no me pongas ojitos de perrito desvalido que ya nos conocemos -.

Sirius se transformó entonces en el gran perrazo negro y tumbó a Lily de un empujón para proceder a lamerle toda la cara, la pelirroja chillaba y pataleaba con escaso éxito. James era incapaz de hacer más que reír a carcajadas ante el espectáculo de su mejor amigo babeando a su esposa.

Por fin, con Harry correteando con su tacatá y los adultos correctamente sentados a la mesa, el joven Black pudo explicarles los últimos acontecimientos en la Orden del Fénix.

- La verdad es que estábamos más o menos al corriente de todo, ayer fui a ver a Dumbledore -.

- ¿Y eso, Prongs? -.

James le relató toda su conversación con el director de Hogwarts, todo sobre la profecía y el peligro que corrían ellos y los Longbottom, pero se guardó de mencionar el tema del traidor.

- Así que Dumbledore nos recomendó usar el encantamiento Fidelio, ¿te importaría ser nuestro guardián secreto? -.

- James, Lily, para mí es un honor que pongáis toda vuestra confianza en mí, pero me temo que no soy el más apropiado para ser vuestro guardián -.

Los Potter se quedaron desconcertados, tanto por la negativa como por la seriedad de su amigo.

- ¿Por qué opinas eso, Sirius? – inquirió la pelirroja.

- Soy un alocado, me conocéis de sobra, nunca pienso demasiado en las consecuencias de mis actos y más de una vez he metido la pata hasta el fondo -. Se llevó una mano al hombro y apretó un instante la herida oculta bajo la túnica gris – Y no son sólo mis defectos. Voldemort no tardaría mucho en averiguar, si no lo sabe ya, que soy vuestro mejor amigo y que para mí sois como la familia que nunca tuve. Irán a por mí, y yo no tengo la paciencia de esconderme y esperar a que pase la tormenta -.

- Sirius, precisamente por eso tienes que ser tú -. James extendió la mano y estrechó el brazo del animago – Sirius... hay un traidor en la Orden del Fénix -.

- ¿¡Qué!? -.

- Alguien le ha estado pasando información al bando enemigo, Dumbledore lo ha comprobado y quería ser nuestro guardián, pero yo quiero que lo seas tú, mi hermano -.

Black sostuvo aquella profunda mirada de ojos castaños con un nudo en la garganta. "No tienes que demostrarnos nada" había dicho Remus y aquella era la prueba. James creía en él, jamás puso en duda su lealtad ni en el colegio ni años después.

- No puedo... pero tengo una idea -.

- ¿De qué hablas? -.

- Todo el mundo sabe que me escogeréis como vuestro guardián secreto, ¿verdad? -.

- En cuanto Mundungus y Hagrid lo sepan podremos dar por hecho que se enterarán hasta los habitantes de Australia – afirmó Lily, con una media sonrisa.

- Perfecto, Voldemort irá por mí pero lo que nadie sabrá es que el guardián será otra persona, aunque me cacen yo no podría confesarles nada -.

- ¿A quién sugieres que elijamos? -.

Sirius hizo un rápido repaso a todos los colaboradores de la Orden. Su mente se detuvo en Remus un momento, la sospecha carcomiéndole junto con la culpabilidad. Pasó al último merodeador, también tenía sus dudas, sobre todo después del asalto a la guarida, pero...

- Peter -.

Lily y James miraron al animago como si acabara de contarles un chiste muy malo.

- Pensadlo, Voldemort jamás imaginaría que alguien como Peter pudiera ser vuestro guardián, por no hablar de las dotes de nuestro colega para esconderse y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra cuando le conviene -.

- Tiene sentido – concedió James.

- ¿Tú crees?, ¿no será una carga excesiva para Pete? -. Lily se levantó y desatascó el tacatá de Harry de entre el sillón y el sofá.

- Siempre está protestando porque no tiene una participación más activa en la Orden, le haréis de lo más feliz al encargarle una tarea tan importante y, al tiempo, menos arriesgada que asaltar nidos de mortífagos -.

- De acuerdo Sirius, trae a Peter esta tarde y haremos el encantamiento -.

================================================

30-11-1982

18:20

- _¡Crucio! _-.

El alarido del mortífago resonó en las paredes de piedra. Unos brillantes ojos rojos contemplaron a aquel despojo humano desde la penumbra.

- No me has facilitado ninguna información útil en mucho tiempo –.

- Hago todo lo que puedo, mi excelentísimo señor – gimoteó el mortífago – Dumbledore se ha vuelto muy desconfiado, los grupos a los que encarga misiones son muy reducidos y se les comunican sus objetivos en el mismo instante de partir -.

- Eso me da igual -. La alta figura envuelta en ropajes negros caminó pausadamente alrededor de su siervo – Ha llegado a mi conocimiento los términos de una profecía, una que dice: "El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes". ¿Quién ha conseguido esa hazaña, lo recuerdas, patético despojo? -.

- De la Orden... los Longbottom... y los Potter -.

Peter, echado de bruces sobre el gélido suelo, sintió como si su sangre se hubiera solidificado.

- Exacto, dos niños -. Se escuchó una siniestra risa carente de alegría – No tengo interés alguno en cómo vas a conseguirlo, pero averiguarás el paradero de los Potter. Tienes una semana. De lo contrario, espero que seas muy rápido, porque el castigo que te espera no tendrá precedentes -.

- Sí, mi señor, como ordenéis -.

El rechoncho mortífago se desapareció. Lord Voldemort se volvió entonces hacia tres personajes que habían permanecido ocultos en las sombras de la estancia. El trío se arrodilló al instante y bajaron las cabezas.

- ¿Habéis localizado a los Longbottom? -.

- Al sur de Gales, una casa junto a un bosque, serán presa fácil – respondió una voz que arrastraba las palabras – Los Lestrange se encargan de vigilarles -.

- ¿Queréis que ataquemos, señor? – dijo otro.

- No, no -. Voldemort cruzó las manos a su espalda – Primero quiero ocuparme de los Potter -.

- ¿Cree que su hijo tiene más posibilidades de ser el de la profecía? -.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Lucius, pero sí. Me he enfrentado a ambas parejas durante los últimos años, les conozco mejor de lo que creen, y el poder de los Potter es superior al de los Longbottom. Aunque no existiera la profecía, ellos supondrían un peligro constante al apoyar de manera tan directa a Dumbledore -.

- ¿Necesitáis algo más de nosotros, señor? -.

- Conseguidme a los Potter -.

================================================ 


	2. The Day II

N. de A.: Recomiendo leer el trozo que se corresponde con el ataque de Voldemort a los Potter con la canción "Lamento Heroico" de Rhapsody. La oración de Lily está en gaélico, creada a base de frases pertenecientes a poemas y canciones, me pareció correcto coger ese idioma porque ella parece una hechicera celta desde cualquier punto de vista. Espero que el fic os esté gustando.

30-11-1982

19:50

Peter se apareció en medio del salón de su casa y casi se mata al tropezar con el sillón que volcó Sirius la noche anterior. Se arrancó los ropajes negros y los metió dentro de la bañera.

Tenía que traicionar a sus mejores amigos.

Empezó a dar vueltas por la casa. Sólo por la pura necesidad de moverse. Incluso cambió varias veces a su forma de rata para poder corretear libremente y calmar un poco su torbellino interior.

Traicionar a James y a Lily.

Se detuvo en la cocina. Cogió algunas de las sobras de la cena y las engulló casi sin saborearlas.

El problema era averiguar donde se escondían. Hacía tiempo que había superado los remordimientos de conciencia, apagados por la ambición, los celos y el odio. Estaba harto de ser el último, de ser el tonto y torpe al que tener compasión. James, perfecto en todo, gran estudiante y jugador de quidditch, rico, con familia. Sirius, el mejor amigo, por no decir hermano adoptivo, de James; inteligente, guapo, rico y con la única preocupación de a cuantos mortífagos matar esa semana y cuantas tías se llevaría a la cama. Remus, licántropo sí, pero por lo demás entrañable, dulce y afable, todo el que lo conocía lo adoraba, hasta el punto que sus amigos habían incumplido medio millón de leyes para acompañarle como animagos. Y Lily, la maravillosa Lily, que siempre le había tratado más como una mascota que como un amigo.

Estaba harto de la superioridad que destilaban todos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con fuerza.

- Wormtail, ¡eh, abre la puerta!, ¡soy Sirius! -.

El rechoncho merodeador abrió.

- Joder, tío, ¿aún no has recogido? -.

- Esperaba que vinieras a hacerlo tú, psicópata destroza casas -.

Peter enarcó una ceja, juraría que Black había palidecido con aquel inocente insulto.

- Bueno... venía a buscarte, James y Lily tienen algo que proponerte -.

- ¿A mí? -.

- Sí, a ti – sonrió Sirius – Además pasado mañana es mi cumpleaños, me encantaría celebrarlo con todos los Merodeadores como antaño -.

- Vaya, el gran rebelde soy-independiente-viva-la-juerga-Sirius parece que tiene su corazoncito – rió Peter.

Su amigo le soltó una colleja.

- ¿Y qué si me gustan los cumpleaños?, anda, vamos que se hace tarde y luego Lily nos mata por despertarle a Harry -.

================================================

30-11-1982

20:30

Peter contempló boquiabierto la pedazo de casa que los Potter se habían construido en el Valle de Godric. James les recibió entusiasmado y Lily saludó desde la mesa, donde estaba dando a Harry su cena. Pettigrew no pudo evitar mirar al niño, a esa cosita pequeña e inofensiva que podría ser el causante de la caída del más terrible de los magos oscuros de la Historia.

- Pete, sé que esto es muy precipitado, pero tenemos que pedirte un gran favor – comenzó James.

- ¿De qué se trata?, Sirius no ha querido explicarme nada -.

- Resumiendo: hay una profecía que señala a Harry como el posible destructor de Voldemort. Sabemos que Voldemort nos tiene en su punto de mira, quiere cazarnos antes que a nadie, por eso debemos escondernos lo mejor posible y vamos a utilizar el encantamiento Fidelio, tú serás nuestro guardián secreto y sólo aquellos a los que reveles nuestro paradero podrán encontrarnos -.

- Espera, ¿yo?, ¿guardián secreto? -. Peter estaba en sock, no era posible tener tanta suerte.

- Sabemos que es peligroso, pero todo el mundo cree que Sirius es nuestro guardián y Voldemort le perseguirá a él, sólo los aquí presentes sabremos la verdad -.

- No correrás riesgos – prometió Sirius con un guiño – Yo me encargaré de distraerles, tengo pensado desaparecer mañana mismo para ponerles las cosas más difíciles -.

- Bueno... si estáis tan seguros, me encantará ser vuestro guardián -.

James y Sirius estrujaron a su amigo en uno de los típicos abrazos asfixiantes de su época de estudiantes mientras Lily reía y Harry aplaudía sin saber muy bien el motivo de la algarabía.

================================================

31-11-1982

18:05

- Mi señor -.

Voldemort observó a Pettigrew arrodillado ante él con una profunda expresión de satisfacción en el rostro.

- Me han dicho que has cumplido mis ordenes, explícate vasallo -.

- Mi señor, los Potter me han hecho su guardián secreto y lo mejor de todo es que el resto de la Orden cree que el guardián es Sirius Black -.

Las carcajadas del señor tenebroso helaron la sangre de Peter, pero también lo colmaron de una profunda satisfacción.

================================================

31-11-1982

20:30

- ¿Ya lo sabes? -.

- ¿El qué? -.

- El traidor ha conseguido obtener el paradero de los Potter -.

- ¿Cómo? -.

- Le han hecho su guardián secreto, la verdad es que hay que ser idiotas... eh, ¿dónde vas? -.

- Tengo trabajo -.

El mortífago fue a otra habitación, cogió polvos de una vasija y entró en las poderosas llamas verdes.

================================================

31-11-1982

20:45

Dumbledore alzó el rostro al escuchar que alguien entraba por la chimenea.

- Ah, buenas tardes Severus -.

- Va tras los Potter, el guardián secreto les ha traicionado -.

================================================

31-11-1982

21:00

La chimenea ardía alegremente. Fuera el frío empezaba a vestir de escarcha el paisaje. Después de haber pasado el día decorando la casa con los típicos adornos de Halloween, los Potter disfrutaban del calor y la tranquilidad del hogar. James miraba los resultados de la liga de quidditch en el periódico, cómodamente instalado en el sillón con una taza de café. Lily, medio tapada con una mantita de cuadros escoceses, leía un viejo libro gris mientras acariciaba la cabecita de Harry, dormido en su regazo.

- James -.

- ¿Mmm? -.

- Deberías activar los hechizos anti-intrusos -.

- Pero si sólo Peter y Sirius saben donde estamos -.

- James, haz el favor -.

Renegando, se incorporó del sillón y obedeció a Lily. Activó el hechizo localizador, los tres escudos anti magia y las tres barreras con hechizos de ataque.

- Deberías acostar al niño -.

- Es que me gusta tenerle así, luego crecerá muy rápido y no me dejará mimarlo -. Lily sonrió cuando su pequeño le agarró un dedo con su manita – Es tan tierno -.

- Los dos lo sois -. James se inclinó y besó a su familia – Os quiero más de lo que podrías imaginar -.

De repente, se escuchó el profundo tañer de una campana y el estallido de varios hechizos en el exterior de la casa. Harry se despertó y empezó a llorar.

- No puede ser – dijo Lily.

A James le bastó echar un vistazo por la ventana para confirmar sus peores sospechas. Allí estaba, Lord Voldemort con su cohorte de mortífagos y entre ellos Peter visiblemente nervioso. El señor tenebroso invocó un nuevo hechizo y las defensas de la casa prácticamente cedieron.

- ¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré -.

- ¡James, por dios, no!

- ¡Sube arriba, ya! -.

Lily intercambió una última mirada de amor con su esposo, apretó a Harry contra su pecho y subió las escaleras corriendo.

James despejó de obstáculos el salón. Con un movimiento de varita empotró todos los muebles contra el rellano de la escalera. Quizás fuera una estupidez, pero interpondría todo lo que pudiera entre aquel monstruo y su familia.

Un restallido, muy semejante a un cristal quebrándose, le anunció a James la caída de la última barrera mágica. Apretó con fuerza la varita.

La puerta se abrió dócilmente. En su vano se recortó la oscura presencia de Voldemort, su horrible cara contorsionada en lo más parecido a una sonrisa de satisfacción, los ojos rojos chispeantes.

- James Potter, volvemos a encontrarnos -.

- Eso parece, Voldemort -.

- ¿Intentas detenerme? -.

- Es mi deber como esposo y padre, lucharé hasta mi último aliento -.

La gélida risa precedió a un poderoso haz de chispas verdes. James bloqueó el hechizo y contraatacó. Hasta cuatro veces consiguió soportar la ofensiva del mago tenebroso, pero incluso alguien tan excepcional como él tenía sus límites. El fogonazo de luz verde traspasó sus defensas y James se desplomó, muerto.

Arriba, en la habitación de Harry, Lily lloraba mientras llenaba el lugar con todos los hechizos de protección que recordaba. Su corazón se partió en dos y supo que su marido estaba muerto. Se sentó en el suelo, abrazando a Harry que había dejado de llorar y ahora sólo hipaba contra el pecho de su madre, tan asustado como ella pero sin entender el por qué.

Lily escuchó la explosión que reventaba los muebles en la escalera y los pasos firmes, aunque pausados, sobre cada escalón, subiendo, como una lenta sentencia de muerte. Una furiosa rebeldía contra aquella situación nació en el interior de la pelirroja con la misma fuerza que la pena y el miedo. Se hizo un corte en la mano y trazó una runa sobre la frente de Harry, que ya estaba salpicada con sus lágrimas de madre. Y empezó a recitar:

**Oíche chiúin**,

Silenciosa noche,

**Nil athas i mo chroi**

No hay esperanza en mi corazón,

**Nil ann ach an marbh**

Sólo hay muerte.

**" tá leanbán agam**

Tengo un bebé,

**Naíon beag, leanbh ceansa 'gus caomh**

un pequeño, dulce y gentil niño,

**Is béidh leanbán eile 'na húire ceoidh**

otro niño que acabará en una tumba de agua.

**Oró mo leanbh beag**

Oh, mi pequeño niño,

**Fan na luí ag mo thaobh, **

quedate junto a m

**Oró mo stóirín**

Oh, mi chiquillo,

**Thug tú dochas mo stóirín, **

eres mi esperanza, mi amor.

Se escucharon las detonaciones que producían los hechizos de protección al ser desmantelados uno tras otro. Lily aceleró su plegaria.

**Oró mo leanbh beag**

Oh, mi pequeño niño

**Agus paidir ó mo chro**

la oración de mi corazón,

**Tá do tsaol romhat**

es para la vida que se extiende ante ti.

**Codladh sámh, codladh sámh**

Duerme tranquilo, duerme tranquilo,

**Codladh sámh a páiste mo chroí... **

duerme tranquilo, mi corazón.

**Tá dóchas in mo chro**

Hay esperanza en mi corazón.

**Amharc ar mo mhian**

Mirad éste mi deseo

**Glac mo chomhairle cinnte**

Tomad mi promesa

**Glac mo gr**

Tomad mi amor.

La puerta se abrió y Lily clavó sus verdes ojos en los del asesino de su esposo, rojos como la sangre derramada.

- Entrégame el niño -.

- A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor – suplicó Lily, estrechando con más fuerza a su hijo, retirándose hasta un rincón de la habitación.

- Apártate, estúpida... apártate... -.

¿Apártate? La joven escrutó aquel rostro inhumano. ¿Qué retenía a Voldemort? El mago alzó la varita y apuntó al pequeño; Lily se lo puso a la espalda, ofreciendo su cuerpo como escudo.

- A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar -.

- Lo haré de todas formas si no te apartas, ese crío debe morir -.

- James y yo somos tus enemigos, la Orden del Fénix, no un niño de apenas un año al que estás a punto de dejar huérfano -.

- ¡Cállate! -.

¿Era compasión lo que había visto en aquellos crueles ojos? ¿Pena, dolor? Lily recordó que Dumbledore dijo que Voldemort antes había sido humano, un niño huérfano...

- A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad... -. La pelirroja se inclinó ante el mago, no le importaba perder su dignidad o su vida si podía salvar a su hijo.

- Conozco la profecía, ese niño me destruirá -. Unas chispas brotaron de la varita – Aparta, estúpida niña -.

- ¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no! Por favor... haré cualquier cosa... -.

- A un lado... hazte a un lado, muchacha... -.

- ¡¡¡NOOO!!!, ¡es mi hijo y no me apartaré! ¡no le matarás, eso lo juro! -. Los ojos verdes se encendieron con todo el poder de Lily, unos ojos y una mirada que Voldemort jamás olvidaría - Amharc ar mo mhian, glac mo chomhairle cinnte, glac mo grá -.

- _¡Avada kedavra! _-.

La maldición dio de lleno a Lily. Se desplomó hacia delante, sus cabellos rojos extendiéndose a su alrededor como una corona de llamas o un charco de sangre. Harry se quedó sentado en el suelo, abrazado al cuerpo de su madre, mirando a aquel ser tan feo que ahora reía. Una risa fría que helaba el corazón. La varita apuntó a Harry. Voldemort advirtió una marca roja en la frente del niño pero no le dio importancia, cualquier protección era inútil contra la maldición imperdonable.

El rayo de luz verde dio a Harry, sí, pero entonces Voldemort se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, un tremendo y fatal error.

================================================

31-11-1982

21:23

Diez mortífagos casi mueren cuando la casa de los Potter literalmente saltó por los aires. Peter consiguió incorporarse y transformarse en rata para huir del lugar. Realmente algo había salido muy mal.

================================================

31-11-1982

21:50

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Sirius apuró al máximo el acelerador de su moto voladora, hasta que le lloraron los ojos por la velocidad. Él, el genial Sirius Black, había conseguido poner a sus mejores amigos en auténtico peligro. Tenía que advertirles, tenía que decirles que había ido a ver a Peter para asegurarse de su lealtad, porque últimamente estaba muy paranoico y veía mortífagos por todas partes, pero que al llegar a su guarida no había nadie y encontró unas ropas de negras cuyo dueño sólo podía servir a Voldemort.

Si les pasaba algo por su culpa jamás se lo perdonaría. Tendría que haber aceptado ser su guardián secreto, olvidarse de su vida alocada y sin responsabilidades para haberles protegido como se merecían. Eran su única familia, por todos los demonios.

La luna menguante daba suficiente luz para ver en la distancia. Y aquel humo y el resplandor rojo del fuego en el Valle de Godric no auguraban nada bueno. Sirius sentía como sus tripas se iban anudando por momentos.

Aterrizó limpiamente junto a las ruinas humeantes y reconoció al gigantón que surgía de aquella desolación.

- ¡Hagrid! -.

- Sirius... es horrible -. El Guardabosques lloraba empapando sus barbas – Están muertos... Lily y James... -.

Los ojos azules contemplaron incrédulos los cuerpos de sus mejores amigos, Hagrid los había sacado y ahora reposaban el uno junto al otro.

- No... – gimió el animago.

- No podías hacer nada Sirius, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado los encontró, sólo Dumbledore podría haberle hecho frente -.

- ¿Y Harry? -.

Hagrid le mostró el bultito que llevaba en brazos. El niño dormía o estaba inconsciente, una terrible cicatriz encarnada con forma de rayo cruzaba su frente.

- Es un milagro, no sé qué pasó, pero parece que la maldición no mató a Harry -.

- El hechizo rebotó... -. Sirius contempló las ruinas una vez más - ¿Y Voldemort? -.

- Muerto, desintegrado, no he encontrado ni rastro de él -.

- Hagrid, entrégame a Harry; soy su padrino, yo me ocuparé de él -. El joven extendió sus brazos, anhelante por cumplir una tarea que redimiera en parte su error.

- No puedo, Sirius, son ordenes de Dumbledore; debo llevarle al niño para ponerlo a salvo -.

Algo se rompió dentro del merodeador, el último hilo que le ataba a un razonamiento coherente. Dumbledore le echaba la culpa, no confiaba en él para cuidar de su ahijado. De manera que debía demostrar cuanto amaba a ese niño y a sus padres, bien, cazaría a la auténtica alimaña, al traidor, a Peter Pettigrew.

- Hagrid, llévate mi moto, yo no la necesito e irás más rápido y seguro -.

- ¿En serio?, gracias muchacho, la cuidaré bien -.

El Guardabosques le dio un breve abrazo y partió con el pequeño Harry, "el niño que vivió". Sirius se convirtió en perro y olfateó los alrededores. Un poderoso aullido resonó en el valle cuando encontró el rastro de la rata traidora.

================================================

1-12-1982

8:17

Un personaje bajito y de rostro ratonil avanzaba a grandes zancadas por una de las calles de Londres. Debía llegar al Caldero Chorreante, a Knockturn y conseguir un pasaje a donde fuera, lejos de Gran Bretaña. Algo le decía que varias personas deseaban verle muerto, y el que más le preocupaba no era un mortífago sino el miembro más inclemente de la Orden del Fénix, Sirius Black. Estaba tan preocupado que seguramente el que estaba allí delante sólo era una visión.

- ¡Rata asquerosa! -.

Varios muggles miraron hacia ellos. Peter palpó la varita en su bolsillo; si no pensaba algo rápido iba a convertirse en carne picada.

- ¡Maldito desgraciado!, ¡inmundo engendro!, ¡TRAIDOR! -.

Los insultos de Black se sucedían con más fuerza a medida que se aproximaba a su objetivo varita en ristre. Para entonces muchos transeúntes les observaban curiosos.

- ¿¡Vas a atacarme, rata cobarde!? – rió Sirius.

La luz se hizo en la mente de Peter. Con un rápido hechizo se cercenó el dedo.

- ¡A Lily y a James, Sirius! ¿cómo pudiste? -.

El grito resonó por toda la calle al tiempo que Pettigrew alzaba la varita. Sirius lanzó su hechizo y todo en un radio de siete metros saltó por los aires.

Sirius se incorporó sobre su codo. Había muggles corriendo de un lado a otro y chillaban pero él no los oía, sordo por la explosión. Algo rojo le dificultaba la visión, sangre. Un enorme boquete ocupaba el lugar donde estuvo Peter, una acera ensangrentada. Sirius soltó una carcajada y otra, y una risa histérica se adueñó de su cuerpo y su mente.

Vio surgir de la nada un grupo de personas con túnicas oscuras. Su mente embotada y enloquecida por el dolor los identificó como mortífagos. Enarboló su varita entre carcajadas desquiciadas, tumbó a ocho pero eran muchos, más de quince, quizá veinte. Alguien gritó un hechizo y Sirius se hundió en la inconsciencia.

================================================

1-12-1982

9:16

Remus leía. Era un complicado compendio sobre pociones, algo sobre una posible ayuda para su enfermedad. Sin embargo, no podía concentrarse. Pociones siempre había sido su espada de Damocles, pero era mucho peor al estar preocupado por la discusión que había tenido con Sirius hacía dos días; tiempo en el cual no había tenido noticias del animago y, conociéndole, era capaz de haber buscando un nido de mortífagos para desahogarse.

Dejó a un lado el libro, tomó su capa y salió a sentarse al porche. Vivía en una aislada zona de montaña, rodeada por un frondoso bosque al que los muggles no podían acceder y que se convertía en su coto privado de caza las noches de luna llena. Hacía frío y una fina capa de nieve salpicaba las copas de los abetos. Remus pensó que no estaría mal visitar al cabezota de Sirius, además era su cumpleaños.

Los ojos color miel divisaron una lechuza, un bonito ejemplar castaño que Remus identificó como propiedad de Hogwarts.

- Hola, Twister, ¿qué me traes? -.

El joven tomó el grueso pliego de papel y lo desplegó. La portada de El Profeta surgió ante sus ojos en su terrible y cruda realidad, la foto de las ruinas de una casa bajo la enorme leyenda "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado derrotado" y en una letra apenas más pequeña "Los Potter murieron anoche asesinados por el señor oscuro. Su hijo, Harry, único superviviente".

Las manos de Remus se crisparon de tal manera que a punto estuvieron de desgarrar el papel. De no haber estado sentado, seguramente se habría desplomado.

"...anoche la casa de los Potter, ubicada en el Valle de Godric, fue brutalmente atacada por quien-que-ustedes-saben. Según los primeros informes de que disponemos, James y Lily Potter fueron traicionados por su guardián secreto, Sirius Black, y asesinados personalmente por el señor tenebroso haciendo uso de la maldición imperdonable. Sin embargo, no ha sido aclarado el motivo por el que su hijo Harry, de apenas un año de edad, no sólo sobrevivió al ataque de quien-ustedes-saben sino que consiguió derrotarle y escapar con tan sólo una cicatriz en su frente como resultado del enfrentamiento. Muchos ya hablan de milagro... gracias a Harry Potter... el-niño-que-vivió...".

Remus dejó de leer, las letras se habían vuelto borrosas a sus ojos. James y Lily muertos. Sirius un traidor. Era imposible, Sirius preferiría mil veces la muerte a traicionar a sus mejores amigos, a su familia... ¿verdad?.

- ¿¡Verdad!? – gritó a la nada.

Necesitaba respuestas y sólo había alguien capaz de proporcionárselas. Entró en la casa y fue directo a la chimenea.

================================================

1-12-1982

9:35

Una gran algarabía reinaba en el despacho de Dumbledore. Una decena de miembros de la Orden del Fénix discutían entre ellos y otro tanto hacían los habitantes de los cuadros colgados en cada rincón. Se respiraba un ambiente raro, de exultante alegría y aplastante tristeza. El director de Hogwarts se incorporó de su asiento cuando las llamas verdes llenaron la chimenea y dejaron pasar a un joven de cabello castaño veteado de gris; eso, las ojeras y la noticia que acababa de recibir se conjugaron para hacerle parecer mayor de repente. El silencio se abatió sobre los presentes.

- Hola Remus, imaginé que no tardarías en venir -.

- ¿Podría explicarme esto? -. El licántropo arrojó El Profeta sobre el escritorio.

- Me temo que no hay explicación posible, sólo hechos – suspiró el anciano y miró a McGonagall.

La profesora entendió al instante e hizo salir a los magos que abarrotaban el despacho. Aquello no hizo sino aumentar la aprensión de Lupin, sus ojos ambarinos pedían información a gritos.

- Remus, siéntate, por favor -.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con la voz quebrada.

- Hablé con James hace dos días y me aseguró que Sirius sería su guardián secreto. Sé que parece imposible que Black les haya traicionado, pero es la única explicación factible -. Dumbledore se quitó las gafas, las limpió con su manga y volvió a colocárselas – Hay algo que El Profeta aún no ha podido publicar. Esta mañana, Sirius fue detenido en el corazón de Londres por un grupo de choque del Ministerio, mas no antes de hacer saltar por los aires media calle y matar a una docena de muggles y a un mago... a Pettigrew. Han enviado a Black a Azkaban sin juicio -.

A esas alturas Remus sentía un profundo vacío en su interior, el lugar que antes ocupaba su mundo y las personas a las que amaba. Solo, volvía a estar solo.

- ¿Y Harry? – consiguió preguntar.

- Lo dejé anoche con sus tíos, una pareja muggle de Surrey -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Lo hice por dos buenas razones, Remus. La primera y principal es protegerle; Lily se sacrificó en nombre de su hijo creando una protección más poderosa que ninguna magia conocida hasta el momento, por eso el _avada kedavra_ rebotó en Harry e hirió a Voldemort, pero para mantener vivo el hechizo el pequeño Potter ha de convivir con alguien de su propia sangre, la sangre de su madre -.

- ¿Y la segunda? -.

- Quiero que crezca como un niño normal y no en una familia de magos como el salvador del universo, todos queremos que Harry sea como sus padres y no un malcriado. Por el momento es mejor que se mantenga al margen del mundo mágico, ¿de acuerdo? -.

Una triste sonrisa asomó en el rostro del licántropo.

- Nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza hacerme cargo de Harry, sencillamente el Ministerio no me dejaría y menos en las presentes circunstancias -.

- Siempre has sido el más razonable, Lupin -.

- ¿Puedo ver a Harry? -.

- Puedes ir hasta la casa y entrar si lo deseas, advertiré a quien esté de guardia para que no se alarmen; confío en tu discreción para que no te vea ningún muggle -.

- Gracias, Dumbledore -.

Remus usó la chimenea para llegar a Hogsmeade y allí coger el autobús noctámbulo. Apenas estuvo unos minutos en el pueblecito, suficientes para sentir el brutal peso de la nostalgia, cada rincón de aquel lugar contenía recuerdos de su época de estudiante.

================================================

1-12-1982

12:30

La mole de Azkaban se alzaba en medio de ninguna parte, en un mundo frío, gris y rodeado de un encrespado mar. Una de las celdas tenía nuevo ocupante y los dementores se peleaban por custodiarlo, tan lleno de vida estaba. Sirius Black sentía las sombras al otro lado de la puerta, pero jamás tan terribles como las que ahora anidaban en su interior. James y Lily estaban muertos por su culpa. Peter era un traidor. Y él en Azkaban, pudriéndose como merecían aquellos que fallaban a las personas que les amaban.

Sirius se encogió en un rincón del cuartucho de piedra. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que era inocente, que todo había sido un cúmulo de casualidades. Pero era él quien había insistido en escoger a Peter, la rata traidora, y por su culpa ellos habían muerto y Remus se había quedado solo.

Su mente repetía una y otra vez lo ocurrido en los últimos días. El mortífago bajito, la discusión con Remus, la conversación con James y Lily, el horror al encontrar la túnica negra de Peter, el vuelo en moto, la casa arrasada, los cadáveres de sus amigos, Harry, la cicatriz, la caza de la rata, el centro de Londres, la explosión, la sangre, el dolor... el dolor que se había apropiado de todo su ser.

Gritó y gritó y lloró como jamás en su vida lo había hecho. Su alma se desangró de pena. El Sirius que todos conocieron en Hogwarts, el juguetón y alocado Padfoot, murió ese día en Azkaban con 23 años con su pasado y futuro hundidos en las tinieblas.

================================================

1-12-1982

23:15

Remus había pasado gran parte del día dando vueltas por la ciudad, haciendo tiempo para poder visitar a Harry durante la noche, lo menos arriesgado. En sus vagabundeos había visto de todo. Auténticas bandadas de lechuzas de un lado a otro, fuegos artificiales mágicos, centenares de magos y brujas por las calles ataviados con sus túnicas... toda la comunidad mágica estaba de fiesta y lo festejaban en sus casas y las calles. Aquello no hacía sino acrecentar su rabia y su tristeza, era un insulto a la memoria de James y Lily... o no, ellos lucharon por la felicidad de los demás, quizás sí era el homenaje correcto.

Remus se coló en casa de los Dursley con facilidad. Iluminó sus pasos con una tenue luz de varita y recorrió las habitaciones con el sigilo que le caracterizaba. Empezó a asustarse al no encontrar a Harry en ninguna. Bajó al piso de abajo y descubrió una portezuela abierta bajo la escalera; allí, en la alacena, dormía el salvador del mundo, el-niño-que-vivió. La indignación casi le superó, pero consiguió aplacarse con la idea que Dumbledore estaba al corriente de la situación del niño y que no la consideraba alarmante.

Los ojos ambarinos se detuvieron entonces en la cicatriz con forma de rayo que cruzaba la pequeña frente. Extendió la mano y rozó aquel rebelde cabello negro, heredado de su padre.

Las lágrimas se empeñaban en escapar a su control y Remus las alejó pasando furiosamente la manga de su túnica por su cara. Quería quedarse con el niño, arañar hasta el último instante que pudiera, y al tiempo también deseaba huir de allí, silenciar el cúmulo de sentimientos y recuerdos que acabarían por asfixiarle si seguía mirando a Harry.

- Adiós Harry... no, hasta pronto, hasta que seas mayor -.

Remus retrocedió unos pasos y se desapareció.

================================================

2-12-1982

18:30

- Mamá, mamá -.

- ¿Qué ocurre Charlie? -.

El niño le mostró a su madre una rata gorda y marrón de larga cola sonrosada.

- ¡Por Merlín!, ¡suelta ese bicho! -.

- No, por fa, deja que me la quede, la bañaré muy bien y así no tendrá ni bichos ni nada de nada -.

- ¿Se lo has preguntado a tu padre? -.

- Me ha dicho que sí, pero que también tenía que decírtelo a ti -.

La mujer contrajo el rostro en uno de sus rictus más severos pero el niño insistió con cara ilusionada.

- Ah, de acuerdo, quédatela -.

- ¡Genial!, ¡gracias mamá!, ¿has oído eso, Scabbers?, ahora vas a vivir con los Weasley -.

================================================ 

N. de A. Ya sabéis, adoro los reviews.

Por cierto, no voy a poder escribir en una buena temporada por los exámenes. La universidad me reclama.

Besotes y tenna rato!!!

Rian Black.


End file.
